<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Edom by DancingInTheSliverGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010426">King of Edom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow'>DancingInTheSliverGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Battle Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt, I just want more powerful Magnus fanfics, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane in Edom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Powerful Magnus Bane, Regret, Sad, Sad Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warlock Magnus Bane, What-If, Whump, Whumptober 2020, but it ends happily I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a final job to do.</p><p>He holds onto the vision of marrying Alexander, of living with him and waking up next to him everyday of the rest of his life and smiled sadly. “Never thought I’d be a runaway groom.” </p><p>I never thought I’d meet anyone like you.<br/>I never knew I could feel this happy.<br/>I never knew I could feel this much love for someone else, and be loved back just as fiercely. </p><p>Magnus watches as a tear slips down Alexander’s cheek, and Magnus feels the floodgates behind his own eyes threaten to fall. A part of him longs to close the portal above him, wipe away Alexander’s tears and tell him that they’d find another way to close the rift. </p><p>But he can’t. </p><p>He knows there’s no other way.  </p><p>Magnus takes one last look at his Alexander, and flies away forever. </p><p> </p><p>A slightly different retelling of the events at the end of season three where Magnus embraces his powers in Edom, doesn't just wait for Lilith to assemble her army to kill him and tries to get back to Alexander.<br/>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King of Edom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s only Edom.” Alexander says, his expression desperate, eyes shiny in the light of the explosions around them. Even now surrounded by death, fire and despair Alexander is heartbreakingly beautiful and full of hope.  “You always come back.”</p><p>Magnus swallows back tears, and shakes his head minutely. He already knows this is a one way trip. Assuming he’s even able to close a rift that big and survive the magical exhaustion, there’s no way he can get back to earth to his fiancé, to Alexander without a hoard of demons on his tail. </p><p>This is the last time that he’s ever going to see his Alexander. </p><p>Magnus stares at him trying to memorize the shade of his eyes, the color of his skin, the way his hair sticks up and falls across this forehead and the love and the tears in his eyes. This is the last time he’s ever going to see his Alexander and he’s crying. Magnus feels like his heart is being ripped apart in his chest. He doesn’t want the last thing he sees before he goes to hell forever is Alexander’s tears. </p><p> But there’s nothing he can do about it now.</p><p>This is the end of the line, for him. And yet in this moment Magnus wouldn’t have changed a thing in his long life. Not if it meant losing Alexander. In all the years, decades and centuries Magnus surrounded himself with the pleasures of the earth: his friends, his family and lovers trying to starve off the loneliness of immortality, the pain of watching loved ones grow up, grow old and leave. Never his in four centuries of life had he been able to completely starve off that loneliness until now, until Alexander. </p><p>In the beginning Magnus had thought that Alexander had unlocked something in him. Now, he knew that he was wrong. Alexander had saved him and shown him the difference between surviving and living. Alexander had given him a taste of what a truly happy life would look like.</p><p>But just as fast as it came the vision was taken away. Magnus’ portal to Edom spirals above him. Demons flood the skies behind him and explosions cover the ground below. </p><p>Magnus has a final job to do.</p><p>He held onto the vision of marrying Alexander, of living with him and waking up next to him everyday of the rest of his life and smiled sadly. “Never thought I’d be a runaway groom.” </p><p>I never thought I’d meet anyone like you. </p><p>I never knew I could feel this happy. </p><p>I never knew I could feel this much love for someone else, and be loved back just as fiercely. </p><p>Magnus watches as a tear slips down Alexander’s cheek, and Magnus feels the floodgates behind his own eyes threaten to fall. A part of him longs to close the portal above him, wipe away Alexander’s tears and tell him that they’d find another way to close the rift. </p><p>But he can’t. </p><p>He knows there’s no other way.  </p><p>Magnus takes one last look at his Alexander, and flies away forever. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have most of this fanfic outlined, and the first few chapters written out. Let me know what you think!<br/>I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during these troubling times.<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://art-in-the-sunlight.tumblr.com">my tumblr :)</a></p><p>If you enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos and comment?<br/>Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say!<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>❓ = you're interested to see where this is going<br/>❗ = you're excited/can't wait for the next update<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>